pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Long Run (album)
| }} | Genre = Rock | Length = 42:50 | Label = Asylum | Producer = Bill Szymczyk | Last album = Hotel California (1976) | This album = The Long Run (1979) | Next album = Eagles Live (1980) |Misc = }} |title=The Long Run |publisher=Allmusic |date= |accessdate=September 10, 2013}} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = C+ |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = |rev4 = Smash Hits |rev4score = 4/10 }} The Long Run is the sixth studio album by American rock group the Eagles. It was released in 1979, on Asylum in the United States and in the United Kingdom. This was the first Eagles album to feature Timothy B. Schmit, who had replaced founding member Randy Meisner and the last full studio album to feature Don Felder before his termination from the band in 2001. This was the band's final studio album for Asylum Records, and would turn out to be their last studio album until 2007's Long Road Out of Eden. Three singles were released from the album, "Heartache Tonight", "The Long Run", and "I Can't Tell You Why". "Heartache Tonight" reached No. 1 on the singles chart and won a Grammy Award. The album was certified 7× Platinum by the RIAA and has sold more than eight million copies in the US. Background The album was originally intended to be a double album, however the band could not come up with enough songs and the idea was therefore scrapped. The recording was protracted; they started recording in 1977, and the album took 18 months to record in five different studios, with the album finally released in September 1979. According to Don Henley, the members of the band were "completely burned out" and "physically, emotionally, spiritually and creatively exhausted" from a long tour when they started recording the album, and they had few songs. However, they managed to put together ten songs for the album, with contribution from their friends J.D. Souther and Bob Seger who co-wrote with Frey and Henley on "Heartache Tonight". According to Henley, the title track was in part a response to press articles that said they were "passé" as disco was then dominant and punk emerging, which inspired lines such as "Who is gonna make it/ We'll find out in the long run". He said that the inspiration for the lyrics was also "irony", as they wrote about longevity and posterity while the group "was breaking apart, imploding under the pressure of trying to deliver a worthy follow-up to Hotel California". Randy Meisner decided to leave the Eagles after an argument in Knoxville, Tennessee during the Hotel California Tour in June 1977. He was replaced by Timothy B. Schmit, who brought an unfinished song to the band, "I Can't Tell You Why". Schmit wrote the song based loosely on his experience; both Henley and Frey liked the song and they finished the song together. Joe Walsh also contributed a song on the record – "In the City", which was first recorded by Walsh for the movie soundtrack for The Warriors. The tune for "The Disco Strangler" was written by Don Felder using a four-on-the-floor disco beat as the basis for the composition, with concept and lyrics from Henley. The song was intended as an antidote to disco as the band dislike disco that was then popular. The song "The Sad Cafe" was inspired by the club Troubadour where Eagles once played and Dan Tana's restaurant that they frequented, while "The Greeks Don't Want No Freaks" was written as a homage to Sixties "frat rock" such as the song "96 Tears" by ? and the Mysterians. The album was produced by Bill Szymczyk, although the Eagles were listed as co-producers. Album pressing The original vinyl record pressings of The Long Run (Elektra/Asylum catalog no. 5E-508) had text engraved in the run-out groove of each side, continuing an in-joke trend the band had started with their 1975 album One of These Nights: # Side one: "Never let your monster lay down" # Side two: "From the Polack who sailed north" (may be a reference to the producer of the album Bill Szymczyk) Critical reception Reviewing the album retrospectively in AllMusic, critic William Ruhlmann wrote that the album was a "major disappointment, even though it sold several million copies and threw off three hit singles," adding that the album "reportedly was planned as a double album before being truncated to a single disc. If these were the keepers, what could the rejects have sounded like?" Accolades |- | style="width:35px; text-align:center;"|1980 || "Heartache Tonight" || Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal || |- Commercial performance When released in September 1979, The Long Run debuted at number two on Billboard s Pop Albums chart and a week later hit number one. It was their last number one album of the 1970s, and stood for eight weeks in the number one slot. The Long Run was first certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on February 1, 1980, and reached 7× Platinum status on March 20, 2001. It has sold more than eight million copies in the US. The album generated three Top 10 singles, "Heartache Tonight", the album's title cut, and "I Can't Tell You Why". Those singles reached No. 1, No. 8 and No. 8 respectively. The band also won a Grammy Award for "Heartache Tonight". Track listing | extra1 = Don Henley | title2 = I Can't Tell You Why | length2 = 4:56 | writer2 = | extra2 = Timothy B. Schmit | title3 = In the City | length3 = 3:46 | writer3 = | extra3 = Joe Walsh | title4 = The Disco Strangler | length4 = 2:46 | writer4 = | extra4 = Henley | title5 = King of Hollywood | length5 = 6:27 | writer5 = | extra5 = Henley and Glenn Frey}} | extra1 = Frey | title2 = Those Shoes | length2 = 4:57 | writer2 = | extra2 = Henley | title3 = Teenage Jail | length3 = 3:44 | writer3 = | extra3 = Henley and Frey | title4 = The Greeks Don't Want No Freaks | length4 = 2:21 | writer4 = | extra4 = Henley | title5 = The Sad Café | length5 = 5:35 | writer5 = | extra5 = Henley }} Personnel Eagles * Don Felder – guitars, organ, backing vocals * Glenn Frey – guitars, keyboards, vocals * Don Henley – drums, percussion, vocals * Timothy B. Schmit – bass guitar, vocals * Joe Walsh – guitars, keyboards, vocals Additional personnel * Jimmy Buffett – backing vocals on "The Greeks Don't Want No Freaks" * The Monstertones – backing vocals * David Sanborn – alto saxophone on "The Sad Café" * Bob Seger – backing vocals "Heartache Tonight" (not credited in liner notes) * Joe Vitale – congas on "In The City" Production *The Eagles – producers *Bill Szymczyk – producer *Ed Mashal – engineer *Bill Szymczyk – engineer *David Crowther – assistant engineer *Mark Curry – assistant engineer *Phil Jamtaas – assistant engineer *Bob Stringer – assistant engineer *Bob Winder – assistant engineer *Ted Jensen – mixing, remastering *John Kosh – art direction, design *Jim Shea – photography Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |autocat=yes|recent=false}} References by The Boppers | title = Swedish Chart number-one album | years = November 30, 1979 | after = The Wall by Pink Floyd }} Category:Eagles (band) albums Category:1979 albums Category:Elektra Records albums Category:Asylum Records albums Category:Albums produced by Bill Szymczyk